Where Hope Lies
by Teamplaya101
Summary: If you were trapped in a world with no escape... Would you succumb to its dangers... Or would you fight and finish what you started? Rated M for: Course Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes. OC positions are now full. Sorry. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1: Lost

"A whole year… God I hate this place" I mutter, placing my cup on the coaster that belonged to the inn.

"Hey it's not so bad… Ryou added. Leaning back against the chair.

"Heh, always looking at the silver lining Ryou?" Sato laughs. Holding his glass up high.

"Yeah, Sure. Stuck in a virtual world that can kill you in real life… Honestly what were we thinking…" Sho mutters, sipping his drink in utter silence.

"Shesh Sho... You can be a real mood killer cant you..." Manabu sighs, Leaning back with his arms crossed.

"It's two yearsr… They have to beat this thing someday…" Ryou sighs. Looking over at his best friend.

'_I remember how this all started… It was just a regular afternoon…'_

* * *

**Hey everyone. I decided to take a break from New Beginnings, Though it doesn't mean I'm giving up on it, I'm branching my creativity meaning that I'll get a lot of ideas from this story. So follow Rhys and Co through Sword Art Online,**

**In the meantime, Listen to the awesome song on youtube, There will be OC's featuring in this story and please feel free to submit some OCs!**

**Anyway, Below is the current character list I've made so they'll be starting off though only a few will be introduced in each chapter, Please don't hesitate to Submit your OC's via PM or Review.**

* * *

**Current Character List**

**Rhys Lone: Teamplaya101**

**Ryou Hatsu: Ryou Ryuu**

**Alisa Whiteheart: Xedina Fairlady**

**Lana Hikari: KhAndTwilightFan15**

**Benji Powell: Nightfire04**

**Danaya Whiteheart: Hikari-Angel143**

**Yuki Sato: shadowssj**

**Yuuki Manabu: Ten Commandments**

**Azura Lumiera: Nicky Azure**

**Sho Endou: Dynasty56**

* * *

**Character Sheet:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Apperance:**

**Personallity:**

**Class:**

**Weapon:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

* * *

******学園黙示録****Highschool of the dead Theme: End.**

* * *

_**Date: November 6, 2022. **_

My name is Christopher Caden Lone, Quite a long name I know. I'm 16 years of age and I'm a gamer, I'm a normal guy. Black hair, Blue eyes, slim body. I'm not that attractive to gain a girlfriend but I'm normal enough. I mainly focus on MMORPGs. My friends all call me Rhys for short. And when I mean friends… I mean FRIEND.

I have only one friend, been friends for about 10 years, Ever since we were children, Ryou Hatuki Hatsu. He has White hair and Icey Blue eyes and always wearing a grin. Same body build as me but I'm a little taller than him

Right now I'm walking back from the video gaming store with the newest VWMMORPG Sword Art Online.

I was lucky enough to get the chance to Beta Test it though only during the last week unfortunately since my internet had been down for quite some time.

A VWMMORPG is a game where you use a large helmet like headset named 'NervGear' that scans your brain waves and sends you into a comatose state, Copying the five senses of your body and transferring it into the game, You can literally walk around, Talk and fight while living as your own Avatar in the virtual world.

Ryou wasn't lucky enough to Beta Test which made it hilariously funny to tease him about it until today, We've been planning what we're going to do the moment we meet up in the game, Hunt some monsters, Get our EXP up then take on the first boss, What could possibly be any less fun than that.

I sat in my computer chair, leaning against it with my hands behind my head, Waiting for the game to finish installing, Since it was just released I didn't have to wait for a god awful patch to download.

I move over towards my bed and lay down, Reaching to the helmet and pulling it up over my head though before I have a chance to actually do that, my Cell phone rings

I put the helmet on the side and grab my phone, Answering the call.

"_Hey! Did you get it?"_ Ryou abruptly asks rudely over the phone.

"Nice to hear you too. I was actually about to log in before you rang m-" I answered, Cut off by Ryou's shouting

"_Why the heck did you answer then! Stop wasting valuable time! __Let's__ go!" _Ryou said, hanging up the moment he ended the sentence.

"I sigh, Placing the phone down on the side table and then reach for the gaming helmet.

I place it over my head and wait silently, watching the small spinning reticule that is telling me the software is loading.

Soon it changes into a small green tick and a smile, Opening my mouth and speaking the words-

"Establish Link"

The next thing I see are billions of lights zooming past my eyes, It felt like I was falling for a moment then all of a sudden I was inside the game, I stretch my arms out above my head, Glaring at all the other players that were appearing in a blue circle of light all around me.

"Rhys! Rhys!" A voice sounded. I looked around before seeing a hand that was poked up from a crowd and waving at me.

"Ryou…" I sigh, sliding my hands into the pockets of my virtual pants and waiting for him to approach.

His avatar had long white flowing hair though his body was still exactly the same as his own in real life, just as my avatar was with the exception of Black hair that didn't flow past my shoulder like a girl.

"Man… This is awesome…" Ryou takes in all the sights of the buildings while we walk along the streets of the virtual town known as The City of Beginnings.

The entire world is one giant castle separated into 100 floors; each floor has a normal area with certain landscaping with the addition of a dungeon. No one in the Beta Testing had ever made it to Floor 100 but I'm sure it sounds tough.

"So… What weapon class did you pick Ryou?" I asked him during the stroll through the weapons and armour market place where almost everyone in the server had swarmed.

"Sword and Shield, though I don't think I'm going to use a shield, I'd rather depend on a single sword, What about you?" Ryou asked, waking with his hands behind his head and a stern look on his face.

"Two handed heavy… Mainly two handed swords" I answer, glaring at all of the players in the area.

"Ah man… You always pick the heavy stuff, you're just born a tank aren't you" He nudges me playfully.

"I guess so…" I mutter in reply,

I walked around with Ryou through the market place for an hour then headed out towards the open grass area where the wild boars presided.

Off in the distance I saw two figures, probably gaining the same idea as me to Level up as much as quickly as possible so they could beat the Dungeon boss.

Boar killing is simple really, though it can get boring since you only get about 40 EXP from it.

After I hit level 5 I just sat down and watched Ryou hesitantly trying to catch up with me until the virtual sun began to come to a set.

"There…" Ryou sat down beside me, crossing his legs and placing a small bit of grass between his teeth just as a farmer would do with a leaf of wheat.

"So when are you going to log off?" Ryou questioned, glaring out at the river not too far away.

"Hmm… I'm not sure… Probably soon. This world's time is set accordingly to ours so it's about the same time in real life...

"How much Col did you get after you hit level 5?" Ryou asked.

"1,000… You?" I return the question.

"Same… I think I'm going to enjoy this game…" Ryou lies back with his hands behind his head, Eyes closed in a relaxed sort of way.

While he lounges around I swipe my hand downwards and pull up the menu, Venturing the menu until I find my Player stats, I look at my class and total EXP points.

"4,000 Exp points huh…" I mutter to myself, Disbanding the menu with a horizontal swipe and just glare at the sunset.

'_That's when it started…'_

Suddenly a circle of light surrounds both Ryou and I and in a moment we're teleported right back to the middle of the town surrounded by thousands and thousands of other plays alike us.

"W-What the… What happened?" I question the recent events. Looking around at all the confuse faces.

"Hey can you log out?" One person asks.

"No I can't, How about you?" They reply.

"I can't either" Another person adds.

"Rhys… Dude I can't log out. Can you?" Ryou asked.

I swipe my hand downwards to bring up the menu, Moving my way to the options menu and looking at the three options: Settings, Manual and Help, But there is no Logout option. But I remember there being one in the Beta.

Then… Up from above a mysterious shape of red forms above us, forming into the shape of a giant hooded man, It was of course the game master, The man that had created this wonder filled game. Hopefully he would be able to answer a couple of questions

Suddenly… The Game Master began to speak

"Attention, players. Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko, As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure you've ready noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game. I repeat... This is not a defect in the game, It is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain, and thus ending your life. Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world.

"W-What the hell is this crap!" I exclaim to myself, forming my hand into a fist until the Game Master continues to speak while videos from behind him show news reports and such

"As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus, you can assume the danger of a NerveGear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game… But I want you to remember this clearly… There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero… your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain."

"W-WHAT!" A male user shouted out in utter fear. from close by

"There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the floor boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game… Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves."

I looked over at Ryou, He was slightly shaking… Was he freaking out? Neither the less, I followed the instructions of the Game Master and opened my inventory with a few hand movements. I materialized the mirror and held it in my hand. All of a sudden all I could see was a bright light and then my virtual feet again.

"I turn and look up at Ryou, But instead of seeing his avatar's face I see an exact replica of his real life one, Right down to the last detail.

"Ryou! Y-Your Ryou!" I point my finger at him.

"And you're Rhys! The hell is going on!" Ryou shouts, Looking up at the Game master, Shaking in fear while I glanced around at every. Most of the women avatars were now revealed as they're perverted Male selves; Thank god I didn't join this MMO for dating.

"Right now, you're probably wondering… Why? Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do all this? My goal has been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason... To create this world and intervene in it. And now it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch, Good luck, players" The GM said, Fading back into a red like goo and disappearing high up into the virtual clouds.

A few seconds pass before all hell broke loose, Men and women running around, Screaming at how they're lives were over and that they were now trapped in this virtual world.

"Come on! I don't want to get caught up in this craziness!" Ryou signalled from one of the exits of the main spawn point.

I ran right over to him then followed him throughout the side alleys and what not. Millions of thoughts were rushing through my mind at that moment. Was I going to die here? Is this where everything ends?

I shook my head and decided to keep those thoughts way out of my mind for the time being.

We stop at the main fields, Ryou leaning his hands against his knee's while panting for air while I fell right onto my knees, utterly shocked at what we had been told.

My mother and sister are probably horribly worried about me… I might never see them again…

"NO! NO! I WONT LET THIS BE THE END OF ME!" I slammed my fists into the grass, Bowing my head against the ground and silently sobbing.

"O-Okay… Okay look maybe… Maybe we can get someone to help us… Maybe…" Ryou started freaking out, trying to come up with ideas.

"Are you an idiot? Did you not just hear what that maniac said! NO ONE IS LEAVING UNTIL THE GAME HAS BEEN BEATEN! WHO KNOWS HOW LONG THAT'LL TAKE?" I shout, Jumping up from my spot and pushing him against the ground, standing over him.

"No… NO! This can't be happening! I'm too young to die!" Ryou shouts, gripping his head and hair tightly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I shout at the height of my lungs.

'_That… was where the madness began…'_


	2. Chapter 2: On the Move

**By the way a Coal Gunner Coat is an Item in Gaia online. You'll know why I said this later so you can search it up on google**

It's been a week since Ryou and I were trapped along with over 9,000 People inside a VWMMORPG, and things have certainly gone to hell. In the first day, over a hundred people committed suicide. I have even witnessed a few with my own two eyes.

Ryou and I got out of that city three days after the announcement. We had advanced Level 8 Newbies with Horrible starter equipment. On the way we would encounter monsters Level 2-6 and even though they were tough foes we learnt how to survive so that is the reason we had gained a couple of levels

"Rhys… Can you check and see where we are?" Ryou asked, trailing behind me.

"Sure…" I replied, swiping my hand down which brought up the menu. Scrolling through the options I pushed my finger on the map option and map filled the menu screen, showing that we weren't too far away from a village

"It'll take about… An hour to get to Horunka Village, That's the closest one" I answered, Fading the menu away with another swipe of my hand.

"Oh man… I'm hungry…" Ryou rubs his stomach, flopping down onto the pathway with a long and loud groan.

"Did you pack any food?" Ryou asks, looking over in my direction.

"No. We're not too far off from the village" I answer, glaring off at the path that continued in the distance.

"I don't think I can go on without eating…" He begged, falling onto his back. I could literally hear his stomach growl and to be honest I was a little hungry myself.

"See if you can find some boars around here or something" I say. Pointing out at the open field.

"Alright!" He jumps right up and pulls out his small sword, running off towards the boars that were grazing not too far off from the path.

I on the other hand, Move towards a tree nearby. Crouching down and opening my menu, selecting a small camp site from my inventory and watching it materialize in front of me. It wasn't much of a large campsite. It had a tiny campfire, a small stewing pot above the flame and a couple of logs placed around the fire.

"Eh…" Ryou came back and sat down onto one of the logs. Opening his menu and trading be 10 Boar meats.

"You're lucky I trained up my cooking skill a little while Beta Testing… I think I should be able to cook these without burning them" I mutter, selecting the 'Use with Stew pot' option in my menu and creating a stew inside of the pot.

I take it easy by sitting down against the tree trunk and watch the virtual fire burn under the pot.

"So… What do we do when we get to the village?" Ryou perks up a question.

"First we need to get our hands on a couple of better weapons and clothing… The armour ratings on these outfits are so weak their main use is basically just for warmth" I answer, pulling a spoon from my inventory and mixing the stew.

"Weapons and Armour… Alright." Ryou nods.

"We'll also need some supplies… Potions and Teleportation crystals. We'll need the crystals to get out of tight spots" I add, pulling two bowls out from my inventory that were part of the camping kit. I tap the side of the pot with one bowl and in an instant the first bowl is full of stew.

"Here…" I say, reaching my arm out to hand the stew to Ryou who immediately scoffs it down, while I on the other hand take my time to savour the artificial meat.

"So… How do you think your sister is going to handle this?" Ryou sparks up yet another question.

"Mika? I don't know… She's only little I doubt she'd be able to understand the whole situation, Mom will probably tell her that I'm very sick and that I'll be away for a while… Thank god they didn't try to rip the Helmet off of my head" I mutter in a soft tone, I had to be honest. I was deeply worried about them, how could they cope if one day I just stopped breathing in front of them. No goodbyes or anything just… Death.

"Alright, let's get moving" I say, Standing up and deleting the campsite by stamping on it roughly a few times until it busted into shards of crystal that soon faded.

So once again we set off on our journey to the Horunka Village. It was a quiet walk since we both were still a little traumatized by the whole 'Trapped in a dangerous world' scenario

By the time we reached the village it was noon. A couple of players were wandering around the village. They probably thought the same as us and imagined it would be safe to venture out instead of staying in that crazy fest of a town.

Ryou and I decided to take a break and head towards the nearest inn. We both sat down at a table and ordered two drinks of Iced Tea.

I placed my face into my hands and rubbed my eyelids with my fingers, groaning while doing so.

"Are you alright? You look like crap" Said Ryou, Tilting his head slightly with an arched brow.

"Gee. I wonder why?" I growled, sighing soon after.

"Sorry… That was unfair; it's not your fault… I'm just still freaking out over this…" I mumble, looking up from my hands.

"Relax… The manual says you can't get hurt inside of a village or safe area unless you accept or request a duel with someone" Ryou tried to raise my spirits, Taking his glass of Iced Tea and sipping from the straw, Looking off in another direction.

"Alright… If we're going to be stuck here for God knows how long it's best I give you some advice from my Beta Testing times" I sit up and try to relax myself.

"Rule 1: Stay away from players that have Red Icons above their heads. That indicates them as Player Killers or PK's for short. Rule 2: Don't grow over confident. Now that we can actually die don't go fighting monsters ten levels higher than your own, that's basically a death wish. Rule 3: Always check and repair your gear. Just like any MMORPG Gear will eventually break so make sure you keep an eye on how well your gear is doing. Rule 4: The switch technique is a must during almost any tough battle. If you're constantly being blocked or countered by your enemy, switch with another party member so they can confuse the opponent with a change of class, forcing them to come up with ways to defend. Finally Rule 5: Do NOT solo boss battles unless you're a high enough level to defeat it by yourself, always go in with one or more person so you have someone to switch with or watch your back depending on the battle" I explain. Blinking for a moment then looking around to see almost every Newbie in the Inn crowding around the table, I felt like I sweat dropped for a moment

"GET LOST!" I jump up from my chair and shout. In almost a second everyone is back at they're seat looking somewhere other than me.

"Alright. Anything else?" Ryou asks.

"Hmm… Oh yeah. Always make sure you have potions on you at all times. You never know when you'll need it. Camp kits and Food is also a must so make sure you pack plenty" I add. Sipping on my Iced Tea.

"That's good advice; I'll make sure I keep those rules in mind. Thanks" Ryou says, leaning back against the chair, slightly swinging on it.

I turn my head and look out the window of the Inn. The virtual night sky is quite an amazing sight, Filled with stars and even a large moon.

"It's late… If we want to get our gear we should do it now" I say. Standing up from my table which triggers a little pop up window to come up telling me to pay 100 Col for the drinks, in which I do so by pressing the little blue circle.

We both head to the nearest Blacksmith and browse through the weapons. Ryou picks up a sharp yet light blade and pays the necessary amount for the weapon.

I pick out a plain two handed sword that's both heavy yet hard hitting and pay for the weapon. Sheathing it across the back sheath and moving on the tailor.

"Whoa wait why are we going to the tailor?" Ryou questions.

"Because the cheapest armour costs 10,000 Col a set and we only have 2,300 left" I sigh, though taking pity since he was never good with keeping track of money in the first place.

"It's not the steel that makes the armour. It's the buffs. You can wear a freaking tutu and fight like a badass as long as the stats are high" I say. Slapping him across the back of the head then opening the store via menu and browsing

I wore a long dark red gunner coat with a belt strapped across my chest, Black baggy pants that had multiple waist belts, Black boots, a dark red cloak with a hood extension, I was seriously starting to think that I had too many belts on

Ryou on the other hand wore something a little simpler. A plain white shirt, Black torn jeans, Black boots and a black and crimson trench coat, nothing like mine though, it had no sleeves which gave room for a leather Shoulder Plate.

"Heh… I look pretty awesome huh?" Ryou chuckles, looking at the new clothing he had purchased.

"When did you turn into a girl?" I tease fully question, slapping him across the back of the head and make my way to the general store where I use the rest of my Col to buy camp kits. Long lasting food and 10 potions then set off towards the Inn

"We'll stay the night then head off the fields to train. We need to pass a few levels before doing anything" I explain though I turn to see him waving off at me while running in the opposite direction

"See you later Rhys!" He shouts, disappearing around a building corner.

"Idiot…" I mutter. Making my way to the bar and selecting the 'Rent a room' Option from my menu and confirm it.

* * *

Moments later I was inside the two bedroom room at the Inn. I then brought up the menu and took off all my items of clothing except for my baggy pants. I sit down onto the bed and sigh.

The first couple of nights the Inn at the starter town we'd hear people crying through the walls and even the sound of some committing suicide. I couldn't sleep in that town but now. I hope I'd actually be able to get some good, well deserved sl-

"Owie!" a light voice exclaimed when I sat down onto the bed.

I jump up and gasp when a little girls head pokes out from beneath the covers.

"H-Hello!" She grins sheepishly, sitting up with the covers around her.

"H-How old are you?" I twitch my eye.

"T-Ten! I came here with my older sister!" She smiles without a care in the world


	3. Chapter 3: Sunset

"AH!" I fall back onto my rear. Glaring at the young girl that had somehow managed to sneak into my room and steal a spot on my bed

"A-Aren't you a little young to be playing a game like this!" I point my finger at her with a shocked look.

"M-My Sister can protect me, she's strong" She smiles yet again, tilting her head slightly.

She had short brown hair and light blue summer dress. She was so young and I can't begin to imagine the horrors she had probably seen.

"What's your name?" I sit up and crouch down in front of her.

"Alisa Whiteheart!" She reaches out and grabs my nose, pulling on it tightly with a giggle.

"My name is Rhys, Rhys Lone" I push her hand away slightly. Revealing a soft grin.

"Rhys-Chan!" She jumps in celebration of learning my name, Not something a normal person would celebrate over

"Uh… Just Rhys" I rub the back of my neck, I wasn't too familiar with Chan though this was a game designed by a Japanese man so I can't really complain

Suddenly something bursts the door down and in the frame stands a long brown haired girl, Black knee high socks, Black boots, A blue skirt and a darker blue baggy shirt that slightly reveals her right shoulder

"Y-You! YOU PERVERT!" The girl runs in with her fists clenched.

"Whoa Whoa WHOA!" I shake my hands roughly though it's too late, she hits me square in the face and I go flying into the back of the room.

"O-Oh B-Boy…" I spin my head slightly until something reaches to my loose shirt, Picking me and pinning me to the wall

"What do you think you were doing with my little sister? Well are you going to tell me? HUH?" The girl shouts right in my ear, what did I do?

"Nee-Chaaaaaan" The little girl whines.

"I think… There's been some kind of mistake…" I manage to blurt out.

"Your damn right there's a mistake! You picked the wrong little girl to sneak up on you pervert!" She yet again shouts directly into my ear.

"HEY CUT IT OUT WILL YOU!" I gain the courage to shout at her. Looking her dead on in the eye.

She drops me onto the floor and screams out of rage, kicking me again and again.

"HEY!" A voice shouts out from the corridor, it was Ryou. Thank god.

"What the hell are you doing to my friend you crazy bitch!" Ryou reaches for the hilt of his blade causing the girl to take a few steps back.

"R-Ryou… Take it e-easy… I must have… gone into the wrong room…" I cough, Holding my stomach and standing up.

"Nee-chan! Why do you have to be so cruel?" Alisa waves her arms around.

I walk out of the room and hear the door slam shut behind me, Sliding down the door and sitting against it.

"You're lucky I got here when I did" Ryou crouched down in front of me, Slapping me across the back of the head. Something must of clicked when he did that because the next thing I know I'm on top of his back with him lying on the floor, Holding his arm right back in a painful way.

"AH! I'M SORRY! UNCLE! UNCLE!" He waves his feet around in pain

I sit at the window and stare out at the night sky. I check the time via my menu which reads '10:34'

Ryou was snoring with half his arms and legs off the left side of the bed, Face planted right into a pillow.

Tomorrow we were going to start Levelling up our characters. We needed to be strong due to all the dangerous creatures out there, It wouldn't be easy but I had faith that we could do it.

The next morning came and I was equipping my gear ready for whatever this day had in store for me, I descend the steps and look around for Ryou. Finally spotting him sitting at a table with a couple of girls surrounding him.

"So there I was… Me and this Giant spider monster thing, my sword was broken and I had nowhere to go! So I jumped on the creature and put him in a headlock!" Ryou said with a coy grin, It made a lot of girls gasp and smile in sheer amazement, Honestly where does he come up with this crap.

"Ryou… Stop lying to your girlfriends you're a Level 7 newbie, Come on we have work to do" I said from behind the crowd of girls who turned back at him with angry glares

"Ow…" Ryou rubbed his rear while we walked throughout the village

"Serves you right… Your ego is bigger than your own house" I sigh. Stopping at a quest board.

"Quests will be the easiest way to Level up" I say. Pulling off a couple of quest notices that instantly create a copy on the board after I had ripped it off.

"So… We have… Kill 10 boars which will probably leads to a boss fight with the Alpha Boar and Collect five Teltona flowers for the florist" I say, Sharing the quests with him with a couple of hand movements through the menu.

"Let's do the Boars first, Better to get the hard stuff done first right?" Ryou nudges my shoulder.

"Alright. Let's head out to the main field then-" I was rudely interrupted when a couple of people came running past saying there was a duel going on at the front gate and evidently, we rushed to the front gate to see what the whole commotion was about.

Two groggy looking males were fighting a girl, She was sitting back panting. I could notice that her health bar was in the red, she would probably die today.

"Stupid bitch. You think you could take me on!" The male hammer wielding man approaches kicking a slight amount of dirt into her eyes.

I sigh, Crossing my arms over and looking at the girl who was about to meet her demise when a pop up window showed in her menu.

'Ryou Hatsu wishes you to join his group'

"RYOU!" I look over at him with a menacing glare.

"She's going to die unless we do something about it! She must be what… 16? 17? We can't just let her die" Ryou said in a concerned tone.

I slam my palm into my face and sigh, nodding to his proposal.

'Azura has joined the party' said a small notification.

"Let's go!" Ryou exclaims where as I reply with a nod, Running into the battle and sliding to a stop in front of 'Azura'

"The fuck is this!" The man said, taking a step back.

"Attention Asshole, Step away from the girl…" I said, Narrowing my eyes and drawing out my blade along with Ryou.

Things were about to get messy


	4. Chapter 4: Duel

Ryou ran in first, holding his sword hilt up near his ear, Harnessing the power of a sword skill which lit his blade up light blue, He jumps out of the way of an incoming hammer slam attack and dragging his sword right along the pole area of the hammer, Slicing the left hand fingers of the opponents avatar clear off forcing the man to wield the two-hander with a single hand

I take on the much smaller man who was armed with a mace, He runs at me, swinging it violently like an idiot. I pull my sword up and clash my blade against it. Pushing it upwards and using his body strength against him. Pulling my sword back by my hip I trigger a sword skill, narrowing my eyes while my blade glows light orange.

"Nighty Night" I say. Unleashing my attack and slicing the man in two in which he explodes into an assortment of shattered glass then fades from existence.

"Rhys! Switch!" Ryou shouts, jumping back as I make my way over. I literally leap frog right over his head and bring my sword down onto the man hard. Knocking him face first into the ground and lowering his heath down to 12/6000

"You want to finish him or should I?" Ryou asked, leaning his arm on my shoulder.

"Hmm… I think I got it" I chuckle. Crouching down in front of the man

"Fucking cheater, you probably use some sort of cheating device!" He growled, Throwing a handful of dirt at me, I shield myself with my arm so that none of the dirt gets into my eyes.

"Alright…" I sigh. Standing up and looking down at him, I pull my leg so far back that I was able to feel the back of my foot against my back

"Always wanted to do this" I laugh, Bringing my foot forwards and finishing him with a signature Scott Pilgrim kick to the head.

Everyone that had formed a crowd during the duel just glares at Ryou and Me. Amazed at the sword fighting skills I had

"H-He must be a Beta tester!" One of the girls point at me

"Hooray for Rhys-Chan!" A voice shouts, It was little Alisa standing beside her much older sister.

The crowd disperses though a few people remain; one man in particular had red hair and a large smile on his face

"Hey. Are you alright? Do you need a potion or anything?" Ryou extends his hand down to Azura

"That was amazing" She smiled up at Ryou and evidently it caused him to blush after helping her up. Rubbing the back of his neck.

"Rhys-Chan, Rhys-Chan" Alisa skipped around me in a circle as her older sister approached.

"You're that guy from last night" She looked away, Avoiding eye contact with me.

"Yeah… You're the one that beat the crap out of me… Thanks for that by the way" I glare off somewhere else.

"Dude! That was killer!" Someone ringed they're arm around my neck gently and laughed. It was that redhead guy that was smiling at me before.

"H-Hey!" I groaned. Pushing him off me.

"Oh! Sorry, my name is Yuki Sato, But you can just call me Sato for short! I just gotta say that was the most amazing fighting I've seen all week!" He places his hands on his hips and grins widely

"Uh… Thanks…" I look at him from the corner of my eye and scratch my cheek

"I uh…" Alisa's older sister attempts to say something to me but stutters.

"I sorry for… Hitting you…" She looks down with a long sigh as if saying that was the hardest thing in the world.

"No problem…" I smirk, Turning around and walking over towards Azura. Her hair was a soft Violet black color flowed in the wind; it was thick and straight running right down along her back, slightly braided as well. Her eyes were beautiful Hazel/bluish eyes, the kind you would want to stare at for hours on end. She had a slim figure with an ample chest and on her left cheek was a small star tattoo. She wore a Deep red/orange Kimono with no sleeves, Black shorts underneath with a black scarf wrapped around her neck. Knee high socks ran up her legs and on the bottom rested white ankle boots.

"That wasn't a very smart thing to do…" I cross his arms. Catching her attention away from Ryou and over towards me.

"He was being a jerk! He kept trying to hit on me. so he deserved to die!" She looked up at me with an angry glare glare.

"U-Uh… Well T-Try to be careful from now on…" I say, Looking away from her and back at Sato who was conversing with Alisa's sister. I hadn't learnt her name yet since all Alisa calls her is Nee-chan which I think is Japanese for big sister.

"You wouldn't mind if we partied up with you three would you? We're looking to get EXP as well and I'm sure the quest EXP payout will increase with more party members" Alisa's sister asked, Placing her hands on her hips in a stern way.

"Uh… Yeah sure… We were going do the Hunter quest and the Florist quest" I shrug, Bringing up my menu and sharing the quests with all three of them as well as inviting them all to join the party

"Thank you Rhys-Chaaaan!" Alisa hugs onto my leg with a giggle then skips around me in a circle.

Suddenly I feel some one slap me across the back of my head

"Ryou I swear to GOD!" I turn around, Though Ryou hadn't slapped me. It was Azura.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! I HAD THEM RIGHT WHERE I WANTED THEM!" She shouted right at me

"W-What?" I look at her in a clueless manor

"I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP! I HAD EVERYTHING PERFECTLY UNDER CONTROL!" Azura said, poking her tongue out at me.

"Then why did you accept Ryou's party invite!" I ask. Looking at her expression change.

"T-That doesn't prove anything!" She turns around, Crossing her arms and pouts.

"Women huh…" Sato mutters to Ryou.

"I heard that!" she growls. Looking him dead on in the eye and forcing him to jump behind Ryou and hide himself from her gaze

"You made me look like a total weakling!" Azura mutters, pouting a little more

"Enough!" Alisa's older sister shouts, her fists high up in the air.

"No more fighting! I just want to do these quests so I can become stronger and protect my little sister! SO ARE WE GOING OR NOT!" She screams at the top of her lungs and in an instant. Everyone was shivering in fear from her wrath.

"Y-YES! MA'AM!" Ryou and Sato saluted, running off down the path to the boar field.

"Hmp!" Azura pouts. Following the path towards the quest area.

"Whatever…" I mutter. Moving off after Azure had, walking at my own pace

"One. Two. Three. Four!" Alisa marched behind me in a happy manner, her sister walking beside me in silence.

"Hey… I never caught your name" I ask her, Slinging my hands behind my head.

"Danaya" She answers almost immediately.

"Why is your little sister here with you. Don't you know that this game is rated 15+" I question her.I look down at her hand a notice her clenching her hand into a fist. She wouldn't hit me again would she?

"Alisa never gets to have fun in real life… We grew up in an orphanage and I managed to steal a couple of these stupid helmets so that she could for once in her life have some fun and not have to sleep in a tattered bed every night. I didn't choose what game to get I just picked one out. Now she's stuck here because of me" Danaya mutters. Looking down at her feet in shame.

"It's not your fault… You were just trying to look after you're little sister. I don't think anyone predicted that this whole situation would spiral out this far… It's only been a week though people are starting to adapt. I find that weird yet satisfying… It's better than people committing suicide thinking there's no way out. When in fact there is… Everyone will get together and try to help each other out like one big community to beat this game. I was only able to Beta Test for a whole single week and even with that time I saw how well people helped each other out" I answer. Trying to relax her nerves.

"Hmm… Your right… Thanks Rhys-Chan" She smiles, running down the path

"Come on Alisa! I'll race you!" She shouts with a laugh

"Nee-Chan!" Alisa whines. Climbing up onto my back and pointing her finger at her big sister.

"GO!" She shouts in a joyful mood.

I smirk and run after Danaya. Jogging as fast as I could with Alisa on my back

Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all

**That concludes the Prologue! Dont worry I'll still be adding OC's so please submit!**


	5. Chapter 5: TIme's Change

It's been two months since this craziness all began. I always think about that day… When the Game Master told us we would be trapped in this entire world until the game had been completed with no revival options. Though that entire week wasn't all bad, I made a couple of very close friends.

Sato, Danaya, Azura, Alisa. They were Ryou and my new friends and with the help of partying up; after an entire two months we were all level 45s-55s, we always seemed to watch each other's back.

A couple of weeks back Alisa started calling me Onii-chan which means Big Brother in Japanese. I think it's cute and it makes the whole group feel like one big family

We all protect Alisa since she's only a level 20 though the main people in charge of taking care of her are Sato and Danaya since they're lower levels then Ryou, Azure and I.

I reached level 53 a day ago, Ryou reached Level 51 three hours ago and Azura reached Level 52 nine hours ago while Sato and Danaya were only both Level 48

Right now we were all at the Inn. Sitting at a six chair table and drinking five glasses of Iced Tea and one cup of grape juice. Everyone was talking with everyone. Ryou was talking about his stories from the real world, Azura and Danaya were speaking about levelling up tactics while Alisa just drank her cup of grape juice silently a happily.

"So… I've been thinking about fighting on the front lines…" I spoke up causing the entire group to look my way.

"Are you insane? Those are for high level players only! Beaters mainly reside there" Azura said, sipping her drink with her eyes closed.

"Uh… Have you guys forgotten that I am a Beater? I beta tested the game for a week, that has to count for something" I quirk my lip slightly.

"You were only a Beta tester for a week man… You said you only got to Level 20" Sato flicked at his straw boredly.

"Shut up Sato…" I mutter. Looking off in another direction

"H-Hey!" He sits up and waves his fist at me.

"Onii-Chan…" Alisa mumbles, I look over at her and notice her bobbing her head.

"Come on Alisa… let's get you to bed" Danaya picked her up into her arms, Leading her upstairs as Alisa waved to us tiredly.

"Rhys, There's no way you're going to the front line alone" Ryou leans back with his arms crossed.

"And who made you my mother?" I clench my fist.

"You big dummy! Ryou is worried about you! Idiot…" Azura slams her fist onto the table making everyone jump a little

"Look. I want to help end this god damn game. It's been two months and they haven't even gotten to the 25th floor. I can make a difference out there! God damn it I want to help!" I slam my hand onto the table after standing up from my seat.

"Why don't you guys ever believe that I can do things on my own? I've been playing game longer than any of you! I have the best chance to survive out there, SO FOR FUCK SAKE TRUST ME!" I now slam my fist against the table causing my empty glass to jump from the table and smash on the ground.

Everyone in the entire Inn was silent, so I took the chance to walk out with my gear and lean against outside wall of the building, taking in some fresh air

"Hey… What's up?" A voice in front of me asks. It was a guy, A teenager just like me. Brown yet slightly spikey hair, A blue T-shirt with a steel shoulder pad, A katana slung around his back, Baggy black shorts and Black ankle high boots

"You look a little stressed out…" He leans on the wall beside me, Crossing his arms and yawning

"Y-Yeah… I'm thinking about going to the front lines… They need all the help they can get out there, what about you?" I asked him. He seemed pretty confident of himself.

"I'm a Level 55. I've been considering it a lot lately as well" He bows his head slightly with a slight chuckle.

"What?" I quirk my brow at his laughing.

"I feel like I've been sucked into a world and I'm being forced to free it, do you ever get that feeling?" He asks me.

"All the time…" I lean my head back against the wall and close my eyes.

"Sorry, I haven't introduce myself. My name is Benji" He says with another yawn soon following.

"Rhys…" I answer him, my eyes still shut and waiting for the stress to fade.

Everything was silent for a few moments. I was exhausted from a long day of questing and I guess he was tired himself

"Benji right? I can tell by the way you're dressed and the weapons you carry that you're a Beater like me aren't you?" I ask. Opening my eyes to notice only one of his open and a smile form on his lips

"That obvious huh?" He chuckled, scratching his cheek

"Maybe one day we'll meet on the Front line, I hope we can fight together and bring an end to this game" I say, Jumping up from the wall and bowing to him, Standing back up straight, Sending him a friend request through my menu in which he does not accept or decline.

"Hmm… I'll think about it" He smirks. Hopping up from the wall and bowing back at me. Sliding his hands behind his head and then moving on down the village main street

I reach my hand out for the door knob to enter back into the Inn but what I feel isn't quite solid. It feels like something mushy. I squeeze it in my hands for a bit until I look at what I've been doing.

"Y-Y-You…." Danaya twitches her eye slightly, I had accidently grabbed her right breast instead of the door knob, Pulling my hand away then shaking both of them furiously with a horrified glare

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR!" I shout, but it was too late. She slammed her fist across my face sending me flying into a general store stall

"YOU PERVERT!" She screams at the top of her lungs, slamming the door shut.

"T-That… Hurt…"


	6. Chapter 6: Worry

**Sorry this is ****late: S I had a lot to do this week. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Oh and I'll be writing in 3****rd**** person after this chapter. 1****ST**** Person is difficult and I can't really branch the story out D:**

A single slash across the chest of a giant mantis was delivered by Sato, Levelling him up to Level 50 meaning Danaya was still stuck at Level 48.

"Woohoo! Alright!" Sato jumped with his fist in the air, Sheathing his weapon and sitting down onto the grass.

I was watching from the shade of a nearby tree, my arms crossed and my back against the trunk. I was still pondering on whether I should join at the front lines or not.

"You're quiet today…" Azura asked, hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"I'm still thinking…" I sigh, closing my eyes slightly.

"I haven't known you for long but I can tell that you're a stubborn guy so I know that nothing I say will probably change your mind" Azura rolls her eyes, Looking off to the right just so she could avoid eye contact with me.

"Well your right about one thing…" I mutter, pushing myself off of the tree.

"That you're stubborn?" She tilts her head in question.

"That you haven't known me for a long time" I answer. Walking off down the hill towards the path way

"Heads up!" someone shouts though It wasn't one I was familiar with. Before I could look around to see who had shouted at me. A Giant Mantis moves above me though un-aware of my presence.

It was an adult, holding his own against a giant Mantis. I didn't see any other members around but he was sure giving the monster hell while I was trying to avoid the sharp legs.

He wore a black waistcoat with blue trimming, one sleeve on the right arm and a magic rune where his heart is though I was sure the rune was just for decoration. It stands open to reveal his white T-shirt and crown necklace. Wearing black pants with bands locking and attaching to his thighs with black boots strapped along his feet.

I couldn't get a good look at his face but it seemed as if he was wearing some type of mask.

I get the chance to scurry out from beneath the Mantis and I take it. Diving forwards and barely avoiding a large sharp leg that could have easily impaled me.

"Oh great! I could use some help. Try and pin the thing down while I kill it" The masked man asked.

"Are you FUCKING SERIOUS?" I look at him with wide eyes.

"Uh… Yes?" He looked over at me though we both jumped in opposite directions when a mantis leg interrupted our small conversation, Sliding across the ground and drawing my two handed blade before I came to a stop.

I watched as the adult amazed me, He ran head first into the battle and slashed at the head as much as he could, Lowering its health bit by bit.

Suddenly something wizzes past my head and jabs into the large mantis. It was a green glowing arrow and I find out after turning my head that my party had obviously seen my health bar going down a little from those close calls with the mantis.

Another arrow appears in Sato's hand. He aims his eye down the sight of his bow and fires off another arrow, piercing through the right front leg of the beast.

"Thought you could use some help!" Danaya shouted, running down the hill with Azura and Ryou.

"Friends of yours?" The masked man asked, jumping back from an impaling leg.

"Uh… Sort of" I shrug, Rolling to the side and avoid yet another impaling leg

Arrows came flying from Sato's direction, trying to distract the creature while we took it head on. Slashing at it as much as we could with all the strength we had left after today's levelling up session.

"Ugh… We can't keep at this…" I pant. Looking at the others who are equally as tired as I am.

The creature shatters into a thousand glass pieces, dissipating throughout the air. The man looks up at us while sheathing his weapon and makes his approach towards us.

He extends his hand out to me and I take it. He pulls me up onto my feet and I brush myself off afterwards.

"My name is Yuuki Manabu, But please just call me Manabu" He bows respectfully to us.

"Uh… Rhys" I rub the back of my neck. I wasn't one for formalities

Manabu starts to meet with the other members but I can't help feeling that I'm forgetting something

"Son of a bitch!" I spin myself around and sprint off back up the hill; we forgot the most important objective of the party.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Azura shouts, Confused at my sudden outburst

We had left Alisa all alone where the Mantis' spawn every few minutes and on my approach towards the area I heard her scream

"ALISA!" I shout. Drawing my blade and sliding to a stop and readying myself to fight. But something was off.

"Hey… You're lucky I was in the area" A figure smirks, Standing over Alisa who was curled up in a ball in front of him, Cowering in fear. He turns around and reveals his face to me

"Benji?"


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

Rhys pushes past Benji, Sliding down onto his knee's in front of Alisa, Looking over her body for any virtual slice marks, Finding none though just to be safe he summons a heal potion from his menu and feeds it to her like mother would feed a bottle to they're newborn.

Danaya runs over, stopping beside Rhys and Alisa and crouching down. Alisa jumps right into her sister's arms and sobs; Alisa was horrified at her near death experience.

"Thank you Benji…" Rhys mutters. Looking up at the brown haired teen who smiles in response.

"I didn't realise the little girl was with you. Is she alright?" Benji asks, Sheathing his katana across his back.

"She'll be fine… Who was left in charge of watching her?" Danaya looks up over towards the two.

"We all were… But this is mainly my fault, I shouldn't of wandered off" Rhys sighs, Running his hand down his face.

"IDIOT!" Danaya screams, Sucker punching Rhys in the face in which sends him rolling across the grassy fields, landing with his legs curved against his back and his eyes spiralling.

"M-My bad…" Rhys whimpers before face planting the grass.

Sato, Azura and Ryou soon approach with the newcomer Manabu, upon instantly seeing Danaya, Benji and Alisa, they rush over.

"She's in fatigue mode, she'll be too weak to move unless we get her to a bed or resting spot" Manabu said being somewhat an expert.

"You're a Beater aren't you?" Azura asked with a cocked brow.

"Yes. I mostly aimed in strengthen my character in healing and heavy hitting, Come on we need to get her back to the village" Manabu said in an ordering tone. Picking Alisa up into his arms and jogging across the field with the rest of the group following. All except Benji.

"Hey. Are you alright? That was quite a punch" Benji chuckles, Crouching in front of Rhys who was picking himself up.

"Ugh… She always does that…" Rhys rubs the side of his face where he had been it.

"Here" Benji reaches his hand out to Rhys, Lifting him back up onto his feet.

"Thanks again for rescuing Alisa, Danaya would of murdered me if Alisa died…" Rhys looks shallowly to the left.

"Anytime" Benji smiles, Bringing up his menu and accepting Rhys's friend request.

"I actually came to ask you something" Benji said, walking with Rhys along the field.

"Oh? And what would that be" Rhys questions, Summoning a healing potion from his inventory and taking a swig to regen his health bar back to fully healed.

"I'm going to go to the frontlines but I can't go alone. You seem like the strongest member in your party and… Well… I don't know many people in this game and you and your group seem pretty trust worthy" Benji stumbled to ask his question.

"I'm not taking the group to the front lines" Rhys muttered.

"No No No… I was actually suggesting that you come with me. You seem like a well-deserved fighter the kind of person that wants to help as much as possible.

"Well… That is true…" Rhys rubbed his chin in slight thought.

"I've seen you around Rhys. You're not a bad guy and that's the kind of person I need to watch my back." Benji stops. Extending his hand out.

"Partners?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Alright… Partners… But I'll need to send a letter to the party on why I'm leaving" Rhys said after shaking Benji's hand. He swipes his inventory open and opens the messaging system, Typing: 'Benji offered me a deal to head to the front lines with him, I'm going to take it since it seems like the right thing to do. It'll make me stronger and possibly a higher level-'

* * *

"-So I'm leaving the party to pursue this mission of mine. Don't try and stop me because I've made up my mind. Sender: Rhys" Ryou read out the message with the group gathered around Alisa who was currently sleeping in a bed at the Village Inn.

"That! Stupid! Dumb!" Danaya tightens her fist making her arm shake slightly.

"I've known Rhys for a long time… He's doing this for the right reasons" Ryou mutters, Swiping his hand across to exit his menu.

"What right reasons! He's going to get himself killed out there!" Azura kicked that side table next to Alisa's bed.

"Rhys will be fine Azura! You have to have some faith in the guy" Sato crosses his arms, Leaning slightly on his right foot.

"This Rhys person. He seemed very diligent to help me" Manabu said, Hands behind his back. Keeping a close eye on Alisa's stats from his menu.

"Stupid Baka…" Danaya said, Looking down at her feet and unclenching her fist.

Then all of a sudden a small pop up window came up with the words 'Rhys has left the party'

"I suggest we move up onto the higher floors. There are more villages/cities up there and they have higher level monsters we could use to higher our levels" Manabu suggests, sending a 'Request to join party' Invite to Ryou since Leadership had transferred over to him after Rhys's departure.

"Good idea. We'll move to the 7th floor in the morning when Alisa's fatigue status has gone" Azura said in agreement with Manabu.

"You think we'll ever see him again?" Sato questions the group.

"If we do… I'm going to punch him to the 100th floor when I see him…" Danaya smirked with her head down. Hiding the small grin from the rest of the group.

* * *

"Do you have any family on the outside?" Benji asked, Walking along with Rhys towards the Crystal store to buy a teleportation Crystal that would get them to the front line floor.

"Mom and a little sister. She's 10, What about you Benji" Rhys mutters, His hands in his pockets as they walked.

"Call me Ben. And I'll have to tell you another time. It's a hard subject for me" Ben replies. Stopping in front of the store and purchasing the necessary crystal with Rhys.

"Alright. No going back now. You're not going to back out on me are you?" Benji asks with a smirk.

"Teleport. 15th floor" Rhys summoned his personal portal, Looking over at his new colleague.

"While we're still young Ben" Rhys smirked, Jumping through his portal and disappearing into the 15th floor.


	8. Chapter 8: Brothers

**February 12****th**** 2023. Three Months ****after**** the Incident.**

"Rhys! How's it looking behind us?" Benji asked. Both Rhys and Benji were back to back with a group of monsters creeping in.

"Uh… I count five. You?" Rhys answered.

"Five. Ten all, Use the cyclone Sword skill and I'll finish up with a Valiant Lunge" Benji ordered. Spinning his sword around in his right hand then building up the sword skill, Turning the blade bright purple

"Gotcha" Rhys nodded. Focusing on the blade until it gradually turned bright blue.

"Three. Two. One. NOW!" Benji shouts. Both of them sprinting off in opposite direction at the creatures they aimed to kill.

Benji slides across on his feet in an arching motion, pushing his sword out while doing this and slashing across all five creatures, forcing them onto their knees. He follows the attack up by jumping right back up onto his feet and taking a step back.

"VALIANT LUNGE!" He shouts with his sword glowing viciously purple, He runs towards the middle creature and lifts his blade upwards along with a high jump. A few seconds after he's off the ground a massive impact wave of force hits the other four monsters, shattering them to pieces the moment he lands.

Rhys however took on his attacks in a different manner. The minute he was in range he spins himself around on the spot at a high velocity. He was so fast that the only thing a spectator would see is a blue and blue blur like tornado. He'd slam into each creature and upon impact dealing 10 slashes across the torso. Coming to a stop in front of the middle creature and finishing it off with one fatal strike, decapitating it while it was shattering into glass.

Both teens panted vigorously but felt victorious all the same, Benji waked over to Rhys as did Rhys. Both of them Highfiving each other than sheathing their blades across their backs.

"Hey… Check it out. Company" Benji nudges his head in the direction of a couple of people wearing Black and Blue coloured armour

"You two, Are you here by yourselves?" One of the members on arrival.

"Yeah. There's no problem with that is there?" Rhys quirks his brow. Glaring at the eight guild members.

"Hmm… This one thinks he's a joker" A large man chuckled, Showing a grin at the two teens.

"What Guild are you?" Benji questions. Moving in front of Rhys.

"The Blue Crows. We've been leading the front line since Floor 11. Who are you meant to be?" The large man quirked his brow.

"My name is Benji and this is Rhys. We just recently arrived at the front lines to aid the guilds fighting here" Benji spoke with sincere. Rhys was amazed how he could keep his cool around such intimidating people.

"We can use all the help we can get, would you be inclined to join our Guild?" The man asked.

"No thank you, we're just fine" Benji answers with a smile.

"Alright. Come on men! Move out!" The large man orders, Pushing past the two teens and continuing down the path.

"Let's look around for a couple more groups then we'll head back to the 11th floor for something to eat" Benji said. Moving on ahead to where the next group of monsters had spawned.

* * *

"Look man, I just want a good quality bow. My old one is about to break and repairing it just seems to just turn into a hassle" Sato groaned. He was stuck at player owned store trying to buy a bow with a longer lasting rate than his older one.

"If you want to make an order you'll have to wait, I'm all out of materials since the frontline teams are going to push past the 19th floor today, If you want a new bow you can either wait a week until I get some more materials sold to me, Bring your own materials or get one from a monster drop" The store owner said. Slightly annoyed with the red haired teen's pushy attitude.

Sato exits the store with a sigh. Looking to his right to find Azura leaning against the wall with a raised brow.

"No new bow?" Azura asked, pushing herself up and moving over towards him.

"They're all out of material. He said that the frontline teams are making a push against the 19th floor so he won't have any shipment for at least another week" Sato explained while walking with Azura throughout Taft.

"So what's going on with Ryou? Has he gotten enough Col?" Sato spikes a question.

"He said he's close. Right now he's at the middle forests with Manabu trying to rack up that Col. Soon we'll be able to sleep in a real home instead of paying for a bed at the Inn and those beds really do a number on my back…" Azura mumbled, rubbing her slightly aching back then placing her hands behind her head and slightly closing her eyes while they walked

"And the moment we get our own home I'm going to sit back and relax. What about you?" Azura peeks a glance at Sato, Awaiting an answer

"I want to increase my detection level. It's going to get dangerous when PK Guilds start showing up. It'll be dangerous to move around with Alisa, We should get Alisa to switch her class to Beast Master. That way she'd have someone to protect her if no one can keep an eye out on her" Sato stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"Not a bad idea" Azura nods.

"GET OUT!" A voice sounds from the Inn, followed by a male player slamming into the building opposite the Inn.

"Damn it not those guys again" Sato jogs over to the Inn entrance with Azura. Moving through the door to see a couple of men making a grabbing gesture at Danaya and Alisa.

"STUPID PERVERTS!" Danaya screams with rage, sending a poor player right through the Inn wall but to no effect being that the wall just simply repairs itself.

"Now! Which one of you put their hand on my butt?" Danaya stormed over to the remaining two. Both pointing at each other.

Danaya grabs each of them by the leg and twirls them around, her eyes appearing to have tiny flames appearing in them

"PERVERTS!" She shouts. Throwing both right out the door in whereas Sato just simple closes the door with a shrug

"Shesh… I'd hate to be the guy that tries to date her" Azura mutters over at Sato who cracks a small chuckle.

"More of those guys? You think they'd learn after a 3rd beating" Sato says, sitting down at the table with Azura and Alisa.

"They think Nee-chan is super… Uh… Seh, Seeeeh, Seeehsssy?" Alisa tries to pronounce the word Sexy; but fails to do so.

"I hate this floor…" Danaya crossed her arms and legs looking over at Sato with a stern glare

"W-What?" Sato freezes up. Feeling as if he had done something wrong.

"Where's Ryou and Manabu. They better have that Col" Danaya said. She had a feeling those perverts weren't going to give up so easily.

"They're working on it Danaya. Give them a little faith Shesh…" Azura muttered. Rolling her eyes at Danaya's mood

* * *

"Ha! Come on keep up!" Benji laughed. Both he and Rhys were outrunning a large group of 20 Monsters.

"HOW COULD YOU BE POSSIBLY LAUGHING ABOUT THIS!" Rhys shouts. Pissed off that Benji had purposely provoked the group to push their regular fighting limit.

"You've got to be more adventurous Rhys! If you keep yourself stuck up like that then you're just going to depress everyone around you! Now come on! Let's see who can beat the most!" Benji smiled devilishly. Sliding to a stop while at the same time drawing his blade and rushing at the creatures chasing the two.

"Son of a bitch is insane!" Rhys also slides a stop. Having no choice but to run after Benji with his blade held tightly in both hands.

"RAGH!" Rhys growls. Slashing the first monster in half, Spinning around and using the momentum from the last slash to bring his blade up another creature. Then with the weight of his sword shooting upwards he jumps up and performs a backflip with the aid of his sword, stabbing his blade into a third creature. Catching a glance at Benji.

Benji seemed like a natural with his blade, rushing in at five enemies at once; For the first one he slide down onto his knees and drove his blade right through it. For the second he dove himself forwards off of his knees, stabbing the second right through its back. For the third he brought his fist right across the face of the creature and punched hit to the side, Spinning his blade and jabbing it through its abdomen. Ripping his blade out to move onto number four. He leapt up slightly and planted both feet against the monster's chest. Riding it like a surf board across the ground for a few seconds, using the time to cut down number five then jab his blade through the skull of number four.

"Come on Rhys! Only twelve more to go!" Benji laughs. He seemed to be enjoying this. Taking the creatures down swiftly and easily.


	9. Chapter 9: Home Invasion

"Hey… Wake up Sato…" Alisa said. Shaking his arm. It was late at night and everyone was asleep. All except little Alisa who held a small plush bear Danaya had made for her a couple of weeks ago against her chest.

"W-Wha…" Sato sat up. Looking around the room groggily before noticing Alisa.

"I heard a noise… Outside… I'm scared" She said. Shivering slightly.

Sato looked at her then at the small alarm clock by his bed table, He sighed then ran his hands through his hair.

"Alright Alright…" He muttered. Equipping his bow and quiver then following her to the main door.

He pushed the door open slowly and kept his eye out. His hearing skill was maxed out and he was a little worried. He could defiantly hear something outside.

He placed an arrow in the string and pulled it right back. Moving around slowly with his weapon ready to fire.

Alisa watched from inside the window. Waiting for at least something to happen.

"YAH!" A voice shouted from the shadows, Tackling Sato to the ground with a large combat looking directed to his neck knife.

"Nugh!" Sato groaned. Holding the attacks wrists away from piercing his neck. The man had blonde flowing hair and a blonde goatee.

"Sato!" Alisa shouted. Banging on the window and catching the intruder's attention, Sato used this to his advantage, kicking the man off of him and grabbing his bow. Pulling out a fresh arrow and firing a power shot directly into the strangers head, splintering his health down deeply into the red zone.

"I'm a level 54… And I have much more powerful attacks that could end your player killing fun in only a few seconds. But I'm giving you a chance to leave and never come back, whether you decide to take that chance or not is your choice entirely.

"Ha… You really thought I came alone boy. We've been watching you for a week now. Waiting for one of you to come out of the safe zone of your house… I've got friends in these trees with arrows ready to fire and if I can guess it'll take you about ten seconds to get back over to safe line of your guild house. Now I give you a choice. Kill me and die with me or make a break for it and you might just live" The stranger laughed. His face showing an evil grin.

"Shit…" Sato muttered. Taking off towards the house when a barrage of arrows shot from the tree's

Eight seconds and two arrows had already pierced through his arm and side.

Five seconds and his right leg had two arrows wedged inside, Sato was limping and he was on half health now.

Three seconds and he had approximately 9 arrows in his avatar. His health was right in the red.

With only one second remaining an Arrow pierced through his chest and caused him to trip over the safe zone line. His health was barely remaining though being in the safe zone it slowly began to refill his health

"Sato!" Alisa pushed open the door. Running over to him and falling onto her knees. Looking over him.

"I-I'm alright… Get back inside…" He said, trying to pull himself up onto his feet but stumbling. She grabbed his hand and with all her strength tried to pull him inside.

"Nee-Chan!" She cried out, turning around and watching the man off in the distance laugh, He was terrifying. She turned away just to stop staring at him.

"The name is the Blood Skulls! Remember that! We'll be here all week! So don't expect to be going anywhere until you give us all the money you got!" and with that he vanished into the shadows of the night.

**Two days ago. The 57****th**** floor.**

"Where've you been…? I've been here for like an hour waiting for you to come back with the grub" Benji asked. Sitting around the small campsite he had set up.

"Yeah well it's not so easy now days. You know that there are player killer guilds? They started up a month ago from the 40th floor.

"Yeah I know. Wait you didn't run into any did you?" Benji questioned. His voice in slight worry.

"No… But I saw a couple of them checking the loot they gained from a couple of guys they slaughtered recently… Called themselves the Blood Skulls. I can't believe they're getting away with murder" Rhys sad down. Trading the dead creature meat over to Benji.

"Wait if they're still around here then they're a danger to this whole thing we've got going" Benji sat up slightly agitated.

"What do you mean?" Rhys perked his head up.

"Think about it. If this Guild grows then we'll be forced to deal with it including everyone else. It'll be a waste of men that we can't afford to lose. Men we'll need on those higher levels and if they're stuck down here fighting this PK guild then we're wasting time." Benji explained.

"So? It's not like we can just go over there and demand them to stop Benji. They're PKer's they aren't exactly going to listen to reason" Rhys sighed, Shaking his head in doubt.

"Well when you say it like that you make it sound like a death wish" Benji smirked picking himself up.

"Wait your serious" Rhys widened his eyes with shock.

"Problem?" Benji questioned. Equipping his gear.

"P-Problem? Yes a problem! There are a whole Guild of them and only one of you. They could be higher levels than you and you're just going to storm in there and attack them?" Rhys took a stand against Benji. Looking at him angrily.

"Correction. WE are going to storm in there and attack them" Benji smirked. Walking past Rhys and patting him on the shoulder as a gesture for him to follow him.

"Your insane." Rhys shouted.

"Pretty much! You coming?" Benji asked. Stopping to turn and look at him.

"What do you think" Rhys groaned. Equipping his gear and following Benji deep fog area that surrounded them

**Sorry this is so incredibly late. Things came up and I had RL to handle. Anyway enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Blood Skulls

"WHAAAT!" Danaya slams her fist down onto the table in utter anger.

"They said that they've been watching us for a week now" Sato answered. Still shaken up from almost meeting his demise to the Blood Skulls.

"They're lying… my hearing ability is almost maxed out and I haven't heard anything until now" Manabu spoke up. Rubbing his chin from the end of the table.

"Why are these guys picking on us anyway… Its not like we have a beef with them." Azura was deep in her own thought as well. Wondering why they had decided to target them personally.

"Hey. Where's Hatsu?" Danaya asked. Looking around the table to see they're white haired ally being nowhere to be found.

* * *

"What are you smiling about Altoni…" One of the PKer's asked the blonde haired man.

"They're probably trying to devise a plan of some sort to escape or negotiate with us. Either way we're going to kill them no matter what. Those two Fakkazu's went too far… They're going to regret what they pulled

"Not likely…" A voice said from one of the tree trunks above them, Standing on it was Ryou. A angered look on his face and his sword by his side.

"What the-" A member of the Pk guild shouted, Being silenced by a single swipe from Ryou's blade. Falling of the ground and crackling into a thousand pieces.

Everyone but Altoni was shocked. He just chuckled and clapped. Looking at the ground with a grin "Well Well Well… Another Hero looking to take down the most powerful PK guild in all of Aincrad. You've got a death wish boy." He looked up. His eyes fixated on Ryou.

"You attacked first. You gave me no choice" Ryou muttered, gripping his blade tightly.

"Indeed… Blood Skulls. Kill him" Altoni said with the flick of his wrist. Turning away with the swish of his animal skin cape and walking towards a large tent.

"Tawagoto…" He sighed.

* * *

**37 Hours earlier**

"Alright… Rhys. I think I see them." Benji said as he pointed off towards a large group of people.

"Shit, Ben. That's a lot of people for just a single PKer guild" Rhys whispered.

"Hmm.. Then a forward assault would be too risky don't you think "Benji leaned back against the cliff face they were high up on.

"You're seriously thinking about taking them o- Whoa…" Rhys was interrupted. Noticing what seemed to be they're leader making his way into the middle of the group.

* * *

"Karera wa zugaikotsu o motarasu!" The man shouted with a smile. Slowly moving around in a circle with his arms up.

"Soshite wareware wa chi o motarasu!" The crowd chanted back with laughs and cheers following.

"My dear Guild mates! The time has come for us to let Aincrad know who we are!" The man shouted with an even larger smile, balling his hands into fists and shaking them with the cheering crowd.

"They say that if you die in the game… You die in real life. Then WHERE IS THE PROOF! How do we know that the man was just simply lying! Trying to scare us! Even if he was telling the truth! Do you believe we should share this opportunity with a bunch of pathetic excuses for human beings?!" The man asked the crowd.

"NEVER!" They all replied

"Then! Tomorrow! We set out! for FLOOR 27! AND WE SHOW EVERYONE THAT WE ARE NOT A JOKE!"

"THEY ARE THE JOKE!" The crowd shouted in reply

* * *

"They've really lost their minds…" Benji muttered. Rubbing his chin in thought, turning to look at Rhys who was suddenly overcome with shock.

"Rhys?" He poked his arm to see if he was still alive.

"Floor 27… That's where my friends are. They're going to slaughter everyone there" Rhys muttered, balling his hand into a fist.

"Then we need to do something. They seem sincere and even though the rules deny them to actually do such a thing there is something very off about that man…" Benji muttered. Patting Rhys on the back before sliding down the cliff face.

Both of them reached the bottom and enabled stealth mode. Sneaking through the bushes and tree's was easy having levelled up their sneak abilities fluently.

"Here…" Benji said. Trading a small dagger to Rhys.

Rhys nodded. Equiping the dagger and moving the the tree branch opposite to Benji's.

"Here they come" Benji whispered, Waiting silently for two of the guild members to walk under them in which they were both killed when the two Beaters landed on them and killed them with their small blades.

"We need to get closer" Benji nudged his head, Indicating that he wanted Rhys to follow him.

The two silently moved through the bushes. Taking down Guild members with each approach they made.

"Stop." Benji muttered. Hiding inside a nearby bush to avoid a large patrol headed their way.

"We need to take out their leader. He's holding everything together. One we do their guild should auto disband" Benji said.

"Right. But how exactly are we going to get any closer. We've run out of trees and bushes to hide in" Rhys asked.

"Simple. We rush them, Take them by surprise" Benji shrugged. Equipping his Katana.

"You're the boss" Rhys shrugged. Equipping his own blade and silently waiting.

"NOW!" Benji shouted. Rushing out from the bushes and slicing through two guild members, lowering their health right down into the Yellow zone for Rhys to come up from behind and finish them off.

"Boost!" Benji shouts. Sliding to a stop and jabbing his blade into the ground. Cupping both his hands down for Rhys to plant his right foot in and be launched upwards, Activating his 'Sword Tremor' Technique and slamming into the ground creating a shockwave that knocked the surrounding group off of their feet.

"Dividing Plunge!" Benji shouts. Sending a row of Guild member's right up into the air then back into the ground to shatter into pieces. Landing beside Rhys, Back to back.

Suddenly the crowd of PKers stopped crowding them and created a circle like area for them.

"My My My… Quite a fine display of power you have gentlemen" The Blood Skull leader said. Moving past the crowd and stopping in front of them all while clapping his hands.

"You!" Rhys clenched his blade hilt tightly. Looking at the man with anger.

"Me." He chuckled.

"When they said Beaters were strong I never knew they were this strong. I applaud your work but it ends here unfortunately" He placed both hands behind his back.

"I'll end you!" Rhys screamed. Running right through him with his blade.

"Hmm. A short temper, Such a bad trait to have" He shook his head.

Benji noticed his health bar. It had gone right down though what shocked him was the man hadn't died at all.

"Confused? I would think so. I'm not like the regular players. You see I'm using a modded version of the game which means-"

"Which means you've breached the Admin command section… You're a hacker." Benji narrowed his eyes at the man

"Indeed… It also allows me attack anyone in a safe zone or safe floor. I see you've taken out a couple of my guild members using the floors traits. Smart but foolish" He smiled.

"That's how. You'll enable offensive mode on every player on that floor" Rhys muttered.

"Correct. They'll have no idea until my Guild runs in and cut them down." He showed an evil grin

"Don't you get it? You're a murderer! You'll be killing innocent people!" Benji shouted.

"How do you know that? What proof do you have that we die if we die inside of this world!" The man argued.

"And if your wrong?" Rhys asked. Standing up from his crouch and turning to look at the back of the man.

"Then they're too weak to belong" He sighed happily.

"WEAK! You're using a cheat engine! If you were truly strong you'd have no use for such a thing!" Benji growled. Tightening his grip on his Katana.

"I only use engine as a tool. To keep my soldiers in line. Without it I would have no order. But if you request a fair fight then all you had to do was ask" The man grinned. Shrugging off his coat and pulling out a large buster like sword.

"I'll take you both on" He laughed. Allowing Rhys to walk past and take a stance beside Benji.

A small notice came up on the two's menu '2VS1 Duel. Accept or Decline' It said. Both teens accepted and with that a notice above them and the leader said 'Begin!'


	11. Chapter 11: Battle for Freedom

Rhys ran in first. Quick as ever with his hand tightly gripped on the blade, He sped in at a curved angle in hopes of defeating the Cheating foe. He arced his sword upwards to slash at his opponent but to his mistake. His enemy deflected the blade attack with their own causing him to stumble back slightly.

Benji sprinted in right after the sword clash. Determined it end the 'Leader' of the Blood Skulls. His form was from the side slightly like Rhys's though his sword skill enabled his hit to bring a knock back with a 50% chance of staggering his opponent in which fortunately for him worked, The man stammered slightly on his feet. Chuckling as if this was some sort of joke.

"Rhys! Tactic 21!" Benji shouted, receiving a nod from his fellow ally. Benji shifted his footing to the right side. Narrowing his eyes at his opponent, The plan was for Benji to create a diversion while Rhys ran in for a second diversion leaving it to Benji to run in and take the final blow. Though things didn't go as planned.

When Benji sprinted into his attack phase then took a swing. The opponent suddenly vanished and reappeared behind him, Delivering three fatal slashes to his back, pulling his arm back and activating a sword skill that encased his blade in a red aura.

"Killing Blow…" The Leader of the PK guild said with a grin on his face. Suddenly from what seemed to be out of nowhere came a counter attack from Ben. He moved with lightning speed and shifted his body to the right. Completely avoiding the death bringing jab.

He locked his arm around the bastards forearm and punched the top of his wrist, forcing his hand to drop the combat knife. Then shifting his weight, Benji completely flipped him onto his back followed by a heavy kick that slid the man across the ground.

"Rhys!"

"I got it!"

Rhys removed his blade from the ground and leaped up into the air, spinning the handle around to bring it right down onto their opponent. Removing all but the single shrapnel of his health remaining

"Altoni! Some assistance!" The man shouted and with a swift kick, a blond haired man shot out of the crowd and sent Rhys flying across the ground.

"You took your time Alto-"

"You are weak. You are relieved of duty"

The man named Altoni had driven his blade across Rhys and Ben's former opponent. Killing him with what little health he had left.

"How embarrassing… The fool could barely stand his own against two children, No matter. You will soon be joining him; my name is Altoni Trelato, The real leader of this wonderful guild. I wanted to see if you could hold your own against that pathetic excuse for a decoy. You see we've been looking for you two, Benji Powell and Rhys Lone. That's right I know all about you two, I looked into your user account files, Read all of the Private Message's you have received over the past year and I must say I'm quite intrigued. I'll make sure I pay this 'Alisa' to mind when I arrive on the 27th floor. Such innocence and weakness should not be here in this wonderful world. I'll be doing her and her sister both a favour. You two are most welcome to join us in our endeavour." He spoke with a noble tone, He sounded Italian and judging by his name he probably was.

"Fuck you" Rhys answered in a single cuss.

"Such a nice attitude on this one. No matter, consider this as a gift for defeating one of my generals. I will not be sparing your lives again however so don't come looking for another fight. Goodnight"

With a flick of his finger across his menu he pressed it on a certain option that said 'Force Paralyse mode' which forced both Rhys and Benji to collapse on the spot. Unable to move at all and watch as the army of men all walked past the two.

* * *

Ryou leaped up into the air high above the trees them activating his sword skill. He rushed back down towards the ground and caused it to create an impacting shockwave that sliced all his foes approaching in half.

Jumping backwards to avoid sword swipes from more opponents he blocked one attack with his sword to kicked the other attacker off of him while he sliced the first in half, Sprinting to the left then running through the second.

He arched around the tents to where the Archers had positioned and with a fowl slice he cut through 32 trees in total forcing the Archers to fall out of their positions.

Ryou ran over towards the safe zone of the house and busted through the window causing everyone around the table to look at him.

"Ryou!" Sato exclaimed.

"Something not right. Something is VERY wrong… That man… I saw it in his eyes" Ryou replied with panting following each word. He was exhausted.


	12. Chapter 12: Seige of the 27th Floor

"Benji… Benji get up" Rhys groaned, trying to move from the paralysis but it was no use. They were both stuck on the ground in the middle of the camp.

"It's kind of hard to do that Rhys. We're paralysed" Benji answered, Rocking himself left to right until he was on his back.

"We have to get to the 27th floor. Everyone is in danger and right now that's the main point for trading rare items, Everyone is going to be slaughtered" Rhys said, Trying his very hardest to move but with no avail.

"Lana! Over here" Someone shouted from right behind the two. It was a teenager who had crouched beside Benji

"Hang on. Let me help you" He said, Summoning two Anti-Paralyse potions and pouring it on both Rhys and Benji.

Within a second they were both up and ready. Pushing past the teen who had just rescued them

"H-Hey! A thank you would be nice" He shouted. Slightly annoyed at the two.

"Sorry but we don't have time. We need to get to the 27th floor. It's about to be a death ground for everyone there" Benji muttered. Looking at the approaching girl.

"Sho, who are these two?" A girl; Sho had previously called Lana, asked.

"Just some guys I found paralysed. It's weird because there are no monsters on this floor with the effect to paralyse someone" Sho answered, rubbing his chin.

"Whats this about the 27th floor?" Sho added with a questioning glare.

"A large group of PKer's… About 80-100 of them are going to raid the 27th floor" Benji answered.

"But they can't. There are safe zones" Lana replied.

"Their leader has a modded version of the NerveGear; He can enable an refill his health with a single button of his menu, cause attack effects like Paralysing a player and even disable the safe areas of an entire floor. He's going to slaughter a lot of people if we don't hurry" Rhys answered them right away before taking off into the forest.

"Thanks for all your help" Benji waved, Following Rhys behind.

Both teens simultaneously took out they're crystals and summoned themselves to the 27th floor, Hoping they could make it in time.

* * *

Everyone turned their heads to the door when the sound of someone hacking at it filled the room.

"What? They can't do that, this is a safe zone" Manabu stood up from the chair.

"Well they're obviously doing it! Everyone equip your weapons and prepare for battle" Ryou ordered. Equipping his Gear, Turning back to watch everyone else do so.

"Danaya. Keep Alisa safe" Ryou asked of her. She nodded and pulled Alisa upstairs by hand while the rest of them moved into the main room.

**Sword Art Online- Contront Battle: Song Start**

"Azura, Sato. Take Support. Manabu and I will keep them at bay" Ryou issued out orders to everyone. Waiting for the door to be shattered into pieces.

* * *

Both Benji and Rhys were running as fast as they could, they had to reach the others as fast as they could. They had no idea what they were facing.

"Rhys! Antoni just enabled Offensive mode!" Benji shouted from behind during their sprint noticing his HUD turn red

"Then let's go on defence!" Rhys replied. Drawing his blade and running through one of the PKer's after they entered the Village, Twirling around and slicing another in half.

Benji ran past Rhys, Drawing his Katana and shifting past a line of PKer's, slicing them each time he passed, running for the much larger group attacking the innocent players. Activating a sword skill that turned his blade Crimson red. He narrowed his eyes and shouted out a single word.

"RENZOKUKEN!"

Suddenly he was moving at lightning speeds, zooming around to PKer to PKer and delivering heavy blows across their chest and torso areas. Dimming all of their health down to the red he finished them off with a single lunge into the sky, twirling around in the midst of the air then rocketing down to the ground and creating a slicing Shockwave that killed the entire group.

Yet Benji had no time to recover from the Sword Skill as more soldiers were on him in a second.

"BENJI!" Rhys shouted. Kicking an attacking PKer into the side wall of the inn and rushing over to aid him though being cut off by a group of PKer's

"Fuck!" Rhys took a step back, holding his ground and hoping Benji could last.

* * *

The door shattered into pieces and in the doorway stood Antoni, A large smile on his face, wielding a large single handed sword.

Ryou and Manabu rushed at him first. Swords drawn and ready to attack. Ryou went in first with forward lunge though having it blocked with a simple sword parry. Antoni's foot went out and kicked Ryou square in the chest sending him flying across the room and right through the Cabin wall onto the grassy field.

"RYOU!" Manabu turned to watch his friend land on the grass. Turning back to just barely parry a sword blow

"This power… This strength… It's not normal" Manabu said to himself. Desperately trying to hold his own against the sword clash.

Antoni pushed forward on his blade, Tripping Manabu onto his back then slicing him diagonally with a blade, Kicking him across the ground and lowering his HP into the Yellow.

"You Bastard!" Azura shouted. Running in with her blade clenched as tightly as she could, Clash blades with him over and over. She slid out of the way of a downwards slash and stopped behind Antoni, Lunging her sword right through him and looking at his HP bar. it lowered down to the Yellow but with a swipe of his menu it was instantly restored

"W-What?" She widened her eyes.

Antoni smirked. Turning and grabbing her by her hair. Pulling his fist back and slamming it into her stomach again and again.

Sato ran in to stop him, slamming the back of his bow against Antoni's head. Pulling out three Arrows from his Quiver and jabbing them directly into him, Whacking his bow across the back of his head repeatedly but it didn't seem to stop him from punching Azura over and over.

He threw her aside while ripping a bit of her hair out in the process. He turned around while still being hit in the face and caught the bow with his bare hand. With one final kick he shot Sato right out of the house landing him beside Ryou.

"Is… Is that it? That was all you had? I expected you to do something a bit more better then take me head on" Antoni shook his head with a sigh. Moving over towards the stairwell where Danaya and Alisa were hiding upstairs.

* * *

Benji cut through his enemies as much as he could. He had to have killed at least twenty by now but they just kept on coming.

Rhys ran as fast as he could to Benji. Leaping onto a nearby wall and running across it while slashing at nearby enemies.

He leapt over the crowd that had surrounded Benji and put his back up to his. Looking around at the approaching PKer's

"Their using modded NerveGear as well… This isn't just a raid. This is a planned attack, planned way before the launch of this game" Benji suddenly came to realise that the PKer's were just constantly spawning instead of dying permanently.

"What are they? NPCs?" Rhys said. Cutting down one that had come to close to his area of attack.

"No. They're human but they're able to respawn. I don't understand, The Game Master said that we die permanently if our HP hits Zero. So how do they keep respawning" Benji pondered to himself. Bring his Katana across the neck of an approaching opponent.

* * *

"Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum, Up the Stairs here I come" Antoni recited with each step he took. Stopping in front of the door. He slashed at it in an X pattern. Watching it shatter into glass.

Danaya held her blade up in front of her tightly with Alisa behind her. She was shaking to hold her ground as Antoni approached. Bringing his blade in front of him.

* * *

"Rhys! They're delaying us! We need to go now!" Benji ordered. Leaping up and over the crowd and rushing towards the wood area where the cabin was.

Rhys ran through the crowd. Cutting down anyone that got in his way, the look on his face was ferocious like a tiger.

"AAAAAH!" He screamed. His sword vanished from its durability running out so he just hit anyone with a well strengthened punch to break through the crowd.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" Rhys shouted at the height of his lungs. He had the picture of his friend in his mind. All of the laid out on the floor with Antoni laughing at him. It just increased his rage.

Rhys sped right past Benji and zoomed through the trees, He saw thirty PKer's surrounding the Cabin and noticing how damaged it was. It only increased his rage.

He stopped in front of all of them. Watching them all turn to him and ready their blades. Benji ran past Rhys this time and dove right into the fight.

"I'll check the house! You handle these guys!" Benji shouted. Zigzagging through all of the attackers.

Rhys balled his hands into fists. He reached for his menu and summoned his starter sword. Holding it tightly in his hands before he took off at the large group screaming a battle cry with all of his anger.

* * *

Danaya took a step back, eyeing the man with both anger and fear.

"You… You'll kill a child just for fun?" Danaya asked, trying to stall him as she kept moving back.

"Children are weak, They don't belong here" He shrugged.

"You were once a child" Danaya replied.

"I wasn't weak" He laughed.

"N-N-Nee-chan…" Alisa cowered behind her little sister with each step Antoni took.

With one strike he knocked the blade from Danaya's hands. It makes a clanking sound when it hit the floor.

"Times up" Antoni muttered. Slicing her across the chest and lowering her heath down towards the red.

He stepped over her and moved towards Alisa who was sobbing, She glared up at him and saw him pulling his blade back.

"O-Onii-Chan.." She closed her eyes and waited for the strike.

"NO!" Benji shouted, Jumping up onto Antoni's back and hitting him in the face over and over causing him to flail around, trying to get him off.

Benji dropped to the ground and readied himself. Holding his blade tightly and watching Antoni's movements carefully. Blocking his first attack.

* * *

Rhys ducked down and avoiding a sidewards swipe from a battle-axe. Perking back up and hitting the attack right across the face with a powerful punch that sent him into a couple of his allies. He brought his blade up and clashed it with three separate people. Pushing his blade upwards in which launched him up into the sky, He held his blade out and activated a sword skill. Covering his sword in a bright purple glow.

"SHEARING THUNDER!" He shouted Twirling around at highspeeds and darting towards the ground. Upon instant impact he sent about ten PKer's across field that shattered into pieces and were respawned nearby.

He brought his blade back up and parried with two people, putting his arm up to have another blade dig into his arm. Rhys fell onto his knee as more and more started to attack him over and over again. Dimming his health down slowly yet efficiently.

* * *

Benji ducked under Antoni's sidewards slicing attack and sliced at his feet knocking Antoni onto his knees.

Pulling his knee back he connected it to the jaw of Antoni and sent him flying through the wall. Landing onto the grass field behind the Hut.

Benji jumped down from the hole and slowly approached. His and Antoni's health were at the yellow so they weren't quite finished yet.

Benji broke into a sprint, bringing his Katana across the side of the ground and slicing Antoni upwards. Shifting his blade back downwards he brought it across his opponent's chest then moved his blade up to clash it with his attacker's.

"Not… Not bad… But I'll always win in the end" Antoni said with a smirk. Bringing up his menu and scrolling to the restore health option of his modded stats menu, restoring his health to full.

"You don't get it do you. There is no way I'll let you win this fight. Even if we have to fight for hours and hours on end. Your life ends here today" Benji muttered. Holding his Katana up and waiting for his opponent's next attack.

* * *

Rhys pushed the right side sword clashing attacker off of him then proceeded to decapitate the ones to his left. Moving back then activating his Cyclone Sword skill to create an open area for him. He looked up at his health bar and noticed that it was now halfway depleted.

"HEY!" Someone shouted, Rhys and the other PKer's looked off to the trees and noticed an entire guild with their weapons drawn.

Rhys noticed Sho and Lana at the front of the Guild. Lana wielding a single handed blade and a shield. Sho on the other hand wielded a two handled lance.

"CHARGE!" Lana shouted and with that order. All 15 of their guild members rushed towards the PK Guild. Rhys was finally able to take a breather before rushing towards the Cabin.

Benji was deflecting each hit and countering with his own attack, constantly getting Antoni's health down to yellow until he restored it with his modded menu.

"God damn it" Benji narrowed his eyes. Rushing in with a sword skill that allowed him to get two heavy hits in before clashing blades with Antoni yet again

"You really are an idiot aren't you? I can't die boy. You can hit me all you want but I'll just regenerate my health, there is no hope for you" He said. Pushing Benji back.

"There's always hope no matter what you say. I won't let you kill any more people!" Benji shouted,

"REZOKUKEN!" Benji shouted activating his personal sword skill then sprinting towards Antoni,

Upwards slash, Downwards slash, Right slash, Left slash, Diagonal right, Diagonal Left. Benji hit him in every way possible. Grabbing onto Antoni's trench coat and lifting him up into the air where he continued to hit him repeatedly every single way he knew how. Finishing the attack with a flip kick into the ground. Landing in front of him and panting

* * *

Entering the Cabin. Rhys moved over to Manabu and Azura. Using a health potion to revive them both up to full HP.

"R-Rhys?" Azura muttered before he disappeared up the stairs. He entered into the room and slid to his knee's Looking at Danaya who had her eyes half open. Her health was draining rapidly and was almost completely gone.

Rhys quickly used his last health potion and managed to save her just before she died. Sighing with relief before turning to Alisa who ran and hugged him tightly.

"Onii-Chan, Onii-Chan!" She repeated over and over. Sobbing against his sleeve. He hugged her back as tight as he could and smiled a little knowing that she was now safe

* * *

Antoni's health was down to the red but his fingers were still navigating the menu so he could refill his health bar.

"NO! NOT THIS TIME!" Benji shouted. Rushing in and slicing his hand off in which causing it to dispel the menu.

Antoni stumbled back and groaned. Knowing that he had to wait a whole minute before his hand regenerated.

"Alright… No more holding back, this is it" He muttered. Holding his sword with one hand now, rushing in towards Benji who parried his multiple attacks.

Over and Over again they exchanged attacks and got in small hits that dimmed down their health. Both him and Benji were now in the Red and close to dying. Only one final attack remained.

"Are you fast enough?" Antoni asked with a smirk. Clenching the hilt of his blade tightly.

"I won't let you win" Benji positioned his Katana in front of himself, Taking in a deep breath then letting it out

The two opponents both ran at each other with the intention to kill. Running as fast as he could Benji kept his eye on Antoni's attack. Widening his eye when he saw a horizontal attack headed his way. He leapt up into the air and flipped over the attack.

He spun around and prepared to attack but something wasn't right when he heard to sound of steel hitting flesh.

"W-What.." Benji looked down. Antoni's blade had pierced right through him and was lowering his health slowly.

"Nugh!" Benji groaned. Jabbing his own blade through Antoni's stomach

"BENJI!" Rhys shouted, Leaping from the hole and onto the grass. Running as fast as he could towards the two. Antoni smirked slightly before he shattered into glass. Being deleted from the game.

Rhys slid to a stop beside Benji and looked at his health bar. It was going down slowly due to a poisoning attack from Antoni's blade. He didn't have any Anti Poison potions either

"D-Did I get him?" Benji looked up slightly to Rhys before he smiled and shattered into a million pieces.

Rhys sat there with a gap opened mouth He patted the grass in front of him to see if this wasn't just some illusion but it wasn't. Benji was truly and completely… Gone.

"BENJI!" Rhys shouted at the sky. His hands balled into fists. Alongside Ryou, Benji had become like a brother to him. And now he was gone.

**Well there you go. You just read 3,000 words. What an ending huh? Well that concludes this Chapter. There is still more to come! Hope you enjoyed! Peace out**


	13. Chapter 13: Heartbroken

"Commander Heathcliff, Sir. We have Intel on a possible raid that transpired on the 27th floor. From the information I have gathered, about 126 people were killed during this raid, as one of the members of a large PK guild had the access to a modified menu." A simple normal level soldier renounced to his superior, holding a salute the whole time he spoke.

"We happen to have a couple of people in for questioning of what transpired, but mainly the interrogators are focusing on one certain person." The man continued, shifting his hand to his menu to pull out a small leaflet that contained the name and an assortment of stats of the player they had been speaking to.

"A member of the guild?" Heathcliff question. Reaching out to take the paper, intently reading the file.

"No sir. A high level Beater. So far he's refusing to tell us much but we did manage to get his name, what we've managed to get out of him, everything he's said is all on that document sir."

"Hmm. Thank you very much, you are dismissed." Heathcliff answered and with that the soldier bowed in respect and moved off to exit the main chamber.

"_Hmm. He constantly mentions of someone named Powell. Maybe the name of the leader?"_ Heathcliff thought to himself. The news of this raid had come to a shock to him, a player that had enabled offensive mode and slaughtered over one hundred people was a gruelling story to tell indeed. Heathcliff rubbed his chin in deep thought. Just trying to figure out how this player managed to stop this so called Hacker.

Rhys sat in the dark room, cold and alone. All he could think about was the memory of Benji shattering into a million pieces, asking if he had won.

His attention soon turned to the door as it was opened and a large man entered the room, He took a couple of steps forward then sat down at the wooden table in front of Rhys.

The large figure moved his hands in swift motions, pulling out a copy of the document handed to Heathcliff. Reading it in complete silence and only raising the tense of the quite well lit room.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Rhys finally spoke. His head was facing the table and both of his eyes were shut.

"Well we need information, and you told the former Interrogator that you were in the midst of the entire battle, Right before you attacked him, for whatever reason I do not know." The man spoke, Placing the paper down onto the table and bringing his hands together in front of him.

"Kuradeel wasn't asking questions. He was provoking me and he got what he deserved." Rhys muttered. His gaze still unfazed from the man's speech.

"Well, Anyway. My name is Kayne; I'm in charge of interrogation of this Guild. I'd like to know-" He began his questioning. Lifting the document up to read a certain section of it.

"-What exactly happened after the fight was over." He peeked up at Rhys from behind his spectacles with a questioning glare, Re-entwining his fingers together and waiting patiently for the teen to answer.

Rhys didn't say a word; He continued to keep his eyes off of Kayne the entire time. Each time he blinked he saw Benji's death and he would always blame himself for it mentally.

He sighed, Looking up at Kayne and finally answering.

"After Antoni was finished, the other members of his guild instantly lost the ability to respawn. It seemed that Antoni had enabled some sort of Spawning hack for all members of the guild. Though after he was finished and the NerveGear cooked his brain, I guess it shut off all functions of the hack."

"Antoni?"

"The leader of the Player Killer Guild known as the Blood Skulls."

"Hmm… Please continue."

"The Guild that had come to our rescue was led by a person named Lana Hikari, At least… That was what she told me. Her second in command was Sho; He didn't give me his last name. They told how they had followed both me and Powell to the 27th floor, when the offensive mode reticle popped up on their screen they knew something was wrong and quickly followed us to the full extent as they could. If they didn't come when they did then I wouldn't be here talking to you right now."

"Where exactly where you going during the raid?."

"My friends own a cabin in the northwest section of the forest on the 27th floor. Since both Powell and I had tried to eliminate Antoni back on the front-lines, he read our Instant Message history and threatened to kill them first, He then proceeded to use a force paralyse effect on both me and my Partner. We were unable to do a thing until Sho and Lana found us an hour later."

"So you were racing to get there before he did."

"Yes. But when we arrived in a nearby village, we were both ambushed by a plentiful amount of PK guild members."

"But you both survived and arrived at the Cabin, Correct?"

Rhys nodded.

"And that was when the two of you split up, correct?"

"Yes."

"This Powell. He doesn't show up in any of our rankings. Are you sure that was his name?"

"Powell was his last name. His first name was Benji… He died." Rhys turned his head downwards with an upset glare, having still not gotten over the death of his friend.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kayne said with remorse, standing up from the chair with a groan.

"You're free to go, if we have anything else to ask we'll send you a Private Message." Kayne muttered, Opening the door for Rhys.

He walked the halls slowly, passing by the Guild members that belonged to the 'Knight of the Blood oath'

With each person he passed, they looked at him with suspicious eyes. He wasn't in the Guild coloured clothes, meaning he didn't belong in the guild hall.

Walking out from the arches of the large exiting gate. Every single one of his friends were waiting for him, but their expressions were all sad and depressing.

Rhys couldn't bear to look at how sorry they felt for him. They barely even knew Benji but it seemed as if the two had grown close to each other.

The teen simply stopped in front of them and an utter call of silence fell upon the group.

"R-Rhys…" Danaya said, reaching her hand out to him, and then slowly putting it back on her chest, looking down in shame. She'd never seen him like this and it was slightly terrifying what he'd do now.

Rhys pushed past the group and headed out along the dirt road surrounded by large plains of Grass fields. Everyone turned to watch him walk off then notice him stop.

"I'm heading back to the frontlines… Don't bother stopping me," his cold voice spoke.

And with those final words, Rhys took out a teleportation crystal and summoned himself to the Current Frontline floor.

_?_

_I open my eyes and see a dark void surrounding me. I felt like I was floating around in the vast emptiness of nothingness. Nothing to keep me on the ground and yet nothing to keep me in the air._

_I feel… Lonely, I feel as if I've been abandoned for a very long time and no one is looking for me. Could this be what death is? Just nothing?_

_I slowly turn through-out my floating course, Unable to move any parts of my body._

_How did I get here- Oh… Yes that's right, now I remember._

_I smile to myself, gently allowing the flow of this empty void to continue moving me around, where to, I did not know._

"You will be a boon"

_A soft yet hard of hearing voice whispered around me constantly. What did this mean, was this something of my past? Or perhaps something that could have been my future._

_I close my eyes as an eloping light covered my body, I felt warm and happy for some reason… Like I finally belonged._

_I open my eyes gently and I am no longer floating in an endless area of darkness. I'm laid out on my back in some sort of white realm._

_Is this heaven?_

_I sit myself up and instantly let out a painful groan, my stomach hurt badly._

_I look down and notice a giant hole in my abdomen; it seems to mend itself right before my eyes._

_Picking myself up, I look around this vast white wasteland. The colour of white was stretched out as far as the eye could see._

_I suddenly start walking, like I'm trying to get somewhere that doesn't exist. With each step I take I hear the sound of my footsteps, just as if my ears had seemed to start working again._

_I turn to my left and notice a small figure off in the distance, a little girl is staring at me from across the plain._

_I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out, she can't hear me._

_I'm quick on my feet as I dash over to her, slowly coming to a stop I reach out for her arm and place my hand upon it. She doesn't move and her eyes shut quickly._

_My hand begins to tremble and my entire body is thrown back, sliding across the ground for quite some time before I come to a stop. I push myself back up onto my feet and realise the room has now completely changed. There a hundreds, Thousands of moving images whizzing past and around me. All showing players inside of Sword art online._

_But they were all from different times. Some from the past and others from the present. I watched a few of them. There were videos of people holding their heads and crying in the Town of Beginnings. It must have been a video from the first day._

_It's funny… I've been here so long that I barely even remember what happened after we were told we couldn't leave._

_I notice another video, a teenager much like my age, He's standing up high on a tower that over looked all of the skies of Aincrad. He took a step to the ledge and then dove off to his death._

_I turned my head away, I couldn't watch anymore. Not a single bit._

_Pushing past the piles and piles of videos, I try my best to avoid from watching them, but the audio…_

_I couldn't keep the sounds of their crying and fear from my ears. People screaming and shouting 'Why' over and over._

_It was too overwhelming. I fell to my knees and clenched my ears; they felt like they were bleeding._

_Then, the noises stopped. Now I'm in a room where there are multiple doors. My curiosity gets the better of me and after I've stood up and brushed myself off, I move to a random door and place my hand on the doorknob._

_Pushing the door open, I'm blinded by a bright light, I don't know where I am._


	14. Chapter 14: Time after Time

Rhys ran as hard as he could, the monsters behind him couldn't even match his speed, it was two months after Benji had died and the current floor to clear was the 57th, It had been almost two whole years since the game had begun. Over 1,000 people have died already.

Sliding to a stop, Rhys activated his sword skill. He launched forward like a dart, splintering right through all three lizard-like creatures, landing in a crouch. He leapt back up with a backflip, Evading the strike from the final Lizard and landing down behind it, slicing it in half.

"COME ON!" Rhys shouted, waving his sword around, Trying to lure out some more enemies. This was how he took out his anger when he thought about his failures. Rhys had to get stronger than ever before, He had to make sure that what happened to Benji never happened to anyone again. That was why he always went solo when fighting, No partner meant No one else to look after.

Four more Lizard-humanoids ran after him, Spears in their hands, Shield on their opposite arms and a snarl in their voices, Rhys took off in the opposite direction like before. He stopped at the side of the walkway he was upon and slid down onto his side; He grabbed the edge of the walkway and waited for the creatures to approach.

When the first arrived he extended his hand and simply pulled it off the side. Launching himself upwards, He landed on the shoulders of the second lizard, Twisting his feet and snapping it's neck, launching himself up yet again then landing down between the two final monsters. He perked up, Uppercutting both of them with each fist. He reached to his belt and pulled out two throwing knifes, He span around for the first hit and used the trajectory from the spin to quicken the knife's speed. It jabbed directly into the forehead of the third creature, crackling it into glass

Arching his hand around, flipping the last throwing knife in his hand to position it between his fingers, He slammed it onto the ground. It hit the ground with a bounce and lodged itself directly into the final Lizard's jaw, shattering it into pieces.

Rhys panted gently, His health was half way down, He needed to get better than that. Rhys was ready to call out again and lure some more monsters to his location, when all of a sudden someone plainly walked right on past him.

"Hey, do you mind," Rhys said in an annoyed tone.

"Huh?" Turned the figure. It was a teenager just like himself and also wearing black, His hair was short and black and he wore a long black trench coat with white trimmings.

"You're in my way"

"What do you mean…? There's nothing here," The other player looked around with a questioning look.

"Then why are you still here," Rhys narrowed his eyes, His blade was still drawn and he was also still in his after-battle stance

"Hey relax alright? I'm just passing through to go home." He replied, waving his hands in front of him

"Home? Already? Its only 1PM."

"Yeah, well I've been up here since 5AM"

"3AM." Rhys smirked slightly, Feeling a slight competition with the other.

"Level?" Rhys asked.

"75."

"76…" Rhys narrowed his eyes with his reply. He was teasing the other player.

"So you're a level ahead of me, you've been fighting longer than me. I don't really see why I should care." He shrugged. Placing his hand on his hip and glaring over at Rhys.

"True…" Rhys muttered, Sheathing his two hander against his back sheath.

"Rhys."

"Kirito."

Two shook hands upon learning each other's names, they began to chat for a few minutes about battle strategies and how life in Aincrad had been treating them both.

"So you were there during that Raid on the 27th floor a few months back huh?"

"Yeah, it wasn't a good day… I lost a good friend of mine."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. We were both reckless and stupid," Rhys shrugged his guilt off with a slight chuckle.

Rhys and Kirito finally parted ways after having talked for about 20-30 minutes. Each going off in different directions.

Then, on his way back. Rhys noticed something out of the ordinary; just up ahead he saw a ghostly figure off in the distance.

He broke into a sprint. It could have been a mini boss that could drop something rare for him, with no hesitation he drew his blade and proceeded to attack, running through whatever he had found with his blade, though in a simple split second, the figure disappeared completely right after his sword connected.

"Huh. That's weird." Rhys quirked his brow, Looking where the ghostly creature once stood.

_?_

_I had opened the door and walked through, but after a few simple moments of trying to figure out where I was exactly, I saw a light in the shape of a human being pass right through me. It flung me back into the room I had entered from with a thud._

_Was something stopping me from escaping. I can't even remember my own name, Every time I try to remember I feel that something is blocking that certain thought._

_Picking myself back up onto my two feet, I decided that I'd try another door, but which one would I choose? There were so many, All lined up for me to choose. They were all brown pined doors so I couldn't colour code them._

_I finally made a decision. I chose the door closest to my right, my hand turns the doorknob of the door; I enter and find myself right back where I started. Staring in front of the line of doors. I quickly turn around and notice a white wall was now where I had entered._

_Something didn't want me to proceed. Was I being tested like a lab rat? Or was something simply prolonging me from doing anything until it wanted me to._

**Give me them reviews guys!**


End file.
